


Bóg, Honor, Ojczyzna

by mitsein



Category: Philosophy RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Homecoming, Patriotism, There's One Joke, low effort, poland - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/pseuds/mitsein
Summary: "I am a pure-blooded Polish nobleman, without a single drop of bad blood, certainly not German blood." - Friedrich Nietzsche 🇵🇱🇵🇱🇵🇱🇵🇱🇵🇱🇵🇱🇵🇱🇵🇱🇵🇱
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Bóg, Honor, Ojczyzna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).




End file.
